The overall Objective of Biospecimens Accessioning and Processing Shared Resource (BAP) is to provide a central facility to electronically accession and process biospecimens intended for research by Cancer Center members. The Specific Aims of the Shared Resource are to: 1) provide electronic accessioning of biospecimens into a central Research Specimen Database, 2) to process the specimens appropriately according to their projected end use, 3) to provide nucleic acid extraction services, 4) to provide long term storage of processed Biospecimens in a secure and accessible facility, 5) to provide consultative services and specific expertise to Cancer Center investigators. Biospecimens accessioned through this resource include solid tissues as well as whole blood and other body fluids. Blood specimens are processed for nucleic acid extraction, viable controlled rate freezing of mononuclear cells, and/or frozen storage of DNA, plasma, serum or buffy coats. DNA samples can be retrieved from a robotically controlled freezer, aliquoted into tubes or 96 well plates for downstream analyses, and returned to storage with little effort required from the investigator. Fresh solid tissues are dissected and frozen in liquid nitrogen or freezing medium. One of the most valuable contributions of the BAP resource is the specimen annotation that is entered into the Research Laboratory Information System (RLIMS) at the time of specimen accessioning and subsequently utilized for timely and appropriate retrieval of archived specimens. During the current funding period, BAP has expanded to include the Mayo Clinic Arizona (MCA) and Mayo Clinic Florida (MCF) BAP labs to become a three-site Shared Resource. In 2012, Rochester BAP Shared Resource processed over 100,000 blood tubes and extracted DNA from over 23,000 biospecimens for over 300 investigators at the Mayo Clinic, 34% of which are MCCC members. AZ-BAP processed almost 20,000 samples from over 400 IRB protocols representing 86 Mayo Clinic investigators, 2 1% of which are MCCC members. FL-BAP processed over 10,000 samples for over 25 Mayo Clinic investigators, of which 75% are MCCC members.